My Naughty Valentine
by AJeff
Summary: Alex and Izzie celebrate Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

Valentine's Day was just around the corner, a day for lovers to unite. After that quickie they had in the storage room the other day, Alex felt Izzie deserved the best to be wined and dined in the privacy of his own home. He planned a perfect night for the both of them. A dozen red roses and helium balloons were on the top of his list.

The day arrived and he quickly ran down his checkoff list. Beautiful long-stem roses were placed in a priceless crystal vase. Dozens of heart-shaped balloons floated throughout the house. A book by Elizabeth Barrett Browning was elegantly wrapped in a red silk scarf with a velvet bookmark placed on the page of his favorite poem, How Do I Love Thee? laid on the dining room table.

Alex planned the perfect meal. Oysters on the half-shell with white chocolate creme fraiche and caviar, curry butter poached lobster tail with white chocolate foam and mint and pea Cappellacci was on the menu. Lavender white chocolate mousse napoleon for dessert and a bottle of Rose Champagne which sat in an iced filled bucket completed the course.

Izzie had ideas of her own on what their Valentine should be like. She arrived well prepared. After her shift ended, she hurriedly home, jumped into the shower and slipped on her dress which she bought for their special night. She agreed to meet him at his house. Alex made a dash to the door at the sound of the doorbell, but not before he took a quick glance of himself in the hallway mirror. He was handsomely dressed in black trousers and a long-sleeved white dress shirt. He was at a standstill at the sight of what stood before him. There was Izzie, dressed beautifully in a red, sensuous short lace dress which was incredibly soft to the touch, gracefully adorned with stretched lace across the front and down the back. He smiled with his eyes rather than his mouth. She pecked him lightly on the cheek as she entered through the door.

Izzie's long blonde tresses flowed down to her shoulders as she ran her fingers through them. Her eyes roamed the living room slowly as she studied the creative decor which called out Valentine. She followed the delicious aroma which led her into the dining room. She took a few steps towards Alex and drew him into her.

"For me?" She asked as she gestured her hand to his creativeness.

"Yes, all for you," he whispered. "I hope this makes up for lost times."

"Oh Alex, no one's ever done anything like this for me before." She held back her tears.

Alex swallowed hard. "Maybe, it's because no one's loved you the way I love you, Izzie."

"You love me?" She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes," he answered nervously. "I love you."

Izzie twined her arms around his neck, kissed him softly at first, then slipped her tongue into his slightly opened mouth.

"I love you, Alex Karev," she purred. "Dance with me."

"I'll put on some music." Alex pulled away from Izzie, but she grabbed his arm.

"We don't need any music." She smiled wickedly and flashed those eyes of hers. Izzie stepped away from him and danced slowly in an effort to entice Alex. She swayed her hips, her eyes never left his for a moment as she danced around him. She stood in front of him, leaned forward and laid her hands on his chest. She seductively and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, until she had a clear view of him bare chested. He glanced down and watched her intently. She knew he was fully aroused which made her wanted him even more.

Alex slid his shirt off of his shoulders, placed his hands on her hips and moved slowly and seductively along with her. Izzie turned around with her back leaned against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She moved her hips and he followed her and together they moved in a provocative motion. The two stayed in that position for several minutes before he turned her around, licked her lips and then kissed her passionately. They pulled apart as they gasped for air, then continued their seductive dance.

Alex eyed her up and down as Izzie had done the same. She turned her back to him, bent slightly and wiggled her buttocks. He caught a glimpse of her skimpy black laced underwear. He grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"I want you now."

He turned her around and she drew her head back as he planted soft kisses on her neck at first and then nibbled on her ears. They stared directly into each others eyes before their lips were again locked into a passionate kiss. It took their breaths away. His tongue played with hers.

"Are we going to have dinner now," she asked teasingly as she stepped back from him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as his hands roamed all over her.

She nodded. "Yes, hungry for you."

Alex and Izzie had so wanted the night to last as long as possible that they completely skipped dinner and headed straight for the dessert, each other. He sensed what she wanted at that very moment. He longed for her and she for him which led them into his bedroom. He loved what he saw, this sexy, beautiful woman laid beside him. They satisfied each other's explosive desires at the very same time. They were both in ecstasy.

It was a beautiful Valentine night, one that neither of them would ever forget.

**The End**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
